Shuffle
by I'mInspiredByYou
Summary: Just a little One-Shot where Patricia leans on her iPhone's music for advice.


**Shuffle**

**I love doing One-Shots it's ADORABLE! :D**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't and will ever own HOA.**

**Dedication: To my brightest little treasure, my niece, Izabella.**

_Patricia's POV _

Why the HELL do I like his ass?!

_Oh don't say that Trixie! _

Uh, why the hell not? He's weird and-

_Insanely HOT! Don't play dumb Trix, you LOVVVEEEEE him!_

Bullshit, I do not!

_Mhmm, Sure._

I mean why the hell WOULD I like him?!

_Because, A. He's super sweet and adorable to you _

Okay?

_B. He's obviously in LOVE with you! _

Yeah just keep telling yourself that!

_C. And lastly, he's the only one to ever truly accept you for, you. _

Yeah whatever. I glance over to my iPhone just sitting there. "Oh cellular gift o' mine, you always have the best music and answers for me. "_Shuffle_

_Fell down all on my own  
I'd rather be an angel with you than alone  
I cry even in my sleep  
Acres a week  
Answer me peace, love_

_T_o_ feel your head rest on my chest_  
_So still, and close to my breath_  
_To feel your head rest on my chest_  
_So still forever_

"Haha I just LOVE how you start with a love song." I smirk sarcastically. _Next_

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where_  
_Confused about how as well_  
_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

"Love Snow Patrol, hate the storyline." _Next. _

_When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"_

_Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading_  
_So sick and tired of all the needless beating_  
_But baby when they knock you_  
_Down and out_  
_It's where you oughta stay_

"Never did love him, never will." _Next_

_Don't you walk away from me  
Cause I got to get you next to me  
If you've got game girl step to me  
Just lose them friends and Dance with me_

_Dance next to me, dance next to me  
Oh please oh please oh can't you see?  
That I got to get you baby  
To lose yourself in me _

"Haha, no." _Next _

_What have I become?  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know  
Goes away in the end  
You could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt_

_I wear this crown of shit_  
_Upon my liar's chair_  
_Full of broken thoughts_  
_I cannot repair_  
_Beneath the stains of time_  
_The feelings disappear_  
_You are someone else_  
_I am still right here_

"Okay, love Johnny Cash, cue the waterworks!" Patricia sighed, fanning her watery eyes. _Next _

_I'm lost and faded I could be permanently jaded_  
_I'm tired, sore, I don't want this anymore_  
_I'm bruised and broken my morter's been stolen_  
_Again and again and again (And again we say)_  
_I lye face down somewhere I can't be found_  
_Hoping someone will pick me off the ground_  
_I see much beauty in the world I'm sick of feeling so ugly _

"Sick Puppies! Hell yes!" Patricia says drifting of to sleep.

The next time Patricia wakes up she sees a note under her door.

"What the-" _Open it Dipshit! Might be from EDDDIEEEE! _

"Mhmm righttt."

As Patricia ripped open the envelope a pure Bleeding Heart flower fell out, Patricia's favourite flower.

"Damn, whoever did this musta busted their arse to get this." She mutters to herself.

_Trixie:_

_I'm sorry I couldn't confess to you earlier, I'm just to afraid of rejection and I want to express my love to you._

_Meet me at Sibuna's old meeting area._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

"Hmm, only Fabian, Alfie, Jerome, and Eddie know about there. And Fabian and Niners are together, and so are Alfie and Amber, and Jerome is with Mara. So-" _JESUS CHRIST IT'S EDDIE! _"Can't be."

As Patricia ran out the door her iPhone slowly kept playing songs and slowly turned off. Patricia's love life to be determined by one song. **(A/N: Alot of people at my old school had superstitious feelings like this aswell, where their music player determined their love life. So when Patricia gets back, her 'love life'll be determined by music.) **

_Third Person POV _

Edison Miller-Sweet waited on the log with a bouquet of pure red roses hidden behind his back. He thought to himself _She's not coming is she? _Then a flash of black and red ran towards him. Patricia started panting an coughing.

"Eddie, it's...you?" Patricia said in between coughs.

"Ha, yeah. Are you disappointed." He asked nervously.

"Disappointed?! It's the exact opposite! I love you Eddie." Patricia smiled.

"You have no idea how much I've waited to hear you say that." Eddie smiled back.

Just as they were about to kiss the most AWFULLEST thing interrupted them.

"Edison Sweet! Patricia Williamson! Get back to your rooms NOW!" Victor Rodenmarr screamed at them.

"Great..." Patricia mumbled.

"Well i'll see ya later Trixie." Eddie winked at her.

As they walked back to their rooms Patricia hesitated to look at her iPhone.

"Please be a good song." Patricia said while crossing her fingers.

_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
It never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
And I'm feeling like a newborn child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded _

"Yes!" Patricia silently cheered while falling back to sleep.

_I trade my soul for a wish_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't lookin for this_

_But now your in my way! _

"Oh, HELL no!" Patricia moaned as she chucked her iPhone to the wall.

**End.**

**Cute lil' one-shot!**

**Songs: **

**1. Damini-****USS**

**2. Chasing Cars-Snow Patrol**

**3. I Don't Love You-My Chemical Romance**

**4. Lose Yourself-Family Force 5**

**5. Hurt (Johnny Cash Cover)-Nine Inch Nails**

**6. Fly-Sick Puppies**

**7. Hero/Heroine-Boys Like Girls**

**8. Call Me Maybe-Carly Rae Jepsen **

**I tried to mix up Patricia's style of music, so it might not seem like her!**

**Love,**

**Andrea x**


End file.
